mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sim Showdown/S1/Finding Them Before, They Find You!
Ep.9: Finding Them Before, They Find You! Nova: Hello and welcome to Sim Showdown! I will be your host over the next few episodes as Matt is temporarily unavailable. Anyway, last time we had a double eviction where Over-excited Rhonda and Snake-facinated Liberty both left the competition. So, what will happen today? Let's go and find out! '*camera goes to a big fort on the island, inside the fort is a maze* Nova: Contestants! Today, you have to run through this ... maze. But, going around the maze are three ... people who, if they catch you, make you become out. Last person standing saves his or hers team from the eviction tonight. Ready? Well, in you go! *pushes everyone in and shut's the door* Don't worry guys, I'm watching you! *everyone runs further into the maze* Yep, I'm watching you ... they're gone. *pulls out telescope and watches the stars* '*camera goes to Jimmy, Travis and Roy all running together* Jimmy: So, where do we go? Travis: Matt took my f-pod away so I can't navigate my way around. Roy: Well *crashes into T.O.B.O.R.* AGH! Jimmy: Ouch. T.O.B.O.R.: Roy, you're out. *Roy disappears* I'm coming for you guys now! Travis: Aw ... *they run away whilst being chased by T.O.B.O.R.* '*camera goes to Buddy and Spencer walking along together* Spencer: So how did you do on that HD537DND8 game? Buddy: Um ... well? Spencer: Good *Star comes around a corner and starts running at them* Star: MOVE! Spencer: But *Robot-Roger come around the corner* Buddy: AGH! *starts running after Star* Spencer: What's wrong *still on the spot* Where you going? Robot-Roger: *hugs Spencer* Muhahahaha! Spencer: Hey! *disappears* Robot-Roger: *starts chasing after Star and Buddy* '*camera goes to Jimmy and Travis who are still running* Jimmy: We've got to lose T.O.B.O.R. sometime! *approaching a T-Junction* Go left! *turns left* Travis: Okay! *turns right* Darn! *turns to go back but T.O.B.O.R. is at the junction and starts chasing after Travis* Oh dear! *gets caught* Jimmy: AGH! *runs off* Travis: *disappears* '*camera goes to Star who's walking along on her own* Star: This is so boring.*hears someone running ahead of her* Quick! *presses herself into a bush which is marking a wall* Jimmy: Help! *runs past* Proto-Makoto: *runs past but stops and turns around and sees Star* Star: Hehe *waves* Proto-Makoto: *grabs Star and she disappears* Star: Noooooo ... '*camera goes to Buddy who is running whilst being chased by Robot-Roger* Buddy: I'm gonna make it! Jimmy: *turns corner and crashes into Buddy* OOF!!! '*Robot-Roger and Proto-Makoto catch them* *Outside the maze is Nova with everyone except Violet* Nova: Where is she? Anyway ... let's vote off someone from either the Powerful Punchers or the Krazy Kickers. *everyone except Violet votes* Hmm ... the first person to go through apart from the Awesome Attackers is ... ... ... Jimmy with no votes! Jimmy: KACHOW! Nova: Any-way, the last person through is ... ... ... Travis with one vote. So in this Showdown-thingy is between Roy with two votes and Star with three votes. Today's showdown is ... an eating-contest! First person to shake a red apple of the trees over there and take three clean bites wins and goes through to next weeks show. Ready ... Steady ... Teddy ... GO!!! *they run off towards the trees* Star: Time for my ninja tricks! *does a funny flip thing on the tree making an apple fall down and she starts biting it as Roy arrives* Roy: NOT FAIR! *shaking tree* Star: DONE! Roy: Nova: Goodbye, Roy. You're out of the competition now. See us next time on Sim Showdown Category:Fanon